


Friends with Benefits

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Rick, BDSM, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Jealous Rick Sanchez, Light BDSM, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Romance, Sex, Smut, Top Rick, Top Rick Sanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You don't remember really when it happened or for how long you've felt this way.But being underneath Rick brought a whole new meaning to 'just friends'.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick Sanchez was in no relations to you.

He was your uncle Jerry's father-in-law which meant when you came over to stay with your cousins, Morty and Summer, you seen a lot of Rick. And since you were twenty-four with no job, because you couldn't keep one, because they bored you, you found yourself over a lot at the Smith's... and I mean a _lot_.

"H-Hey [Name]?"

Morty questioned you one day. You raised a brow and turned to the shorter male looking down at him with your [e/c] gaze.

"Yeah Morty?"

"W-why are you and gr-grandpa Rick always hanging out in the garage? I mean -- I mean that's kinda strange."

You gave an unsure smirk, slightly amused with his concern for why you were always hanging around his grandfather. But you understood completely the younger boy's concern. After all, he was your cousin and his grandfather Rick was crazy as they come.

But he was incredibly intelligent.

"Your grandpa and I are just friends Morty. I help him out and I don't really annoying him I guess?"

"I-Is this because of that whole IQ test you t-t-took back in highschool?"

You couldn't help but snort. You had taken an IQ test back in high school and scored in the top 12% of the smarter people in the world who had also taken the test.

Needless to say, this was the reason why you couldn't keep a job and became bored so easily.

"I'm not some wiz-kid Morty if that's what you're asking. But, yeah, I guess? He normally doesn't have to explain something to me more than twice for it to stick."

You told him. He looked down at his feet for a minute before he glanced back up at you.

"Y-You know [Name] ever since you started hanging out with Rick, h-he's been a l-little nicer... so I guess whatever you're d-doing is o-okay. Just try not to get yourself hurt or k-killed or anything."

Morty told you before he walked away leaving you to think about his lingering words in your brain. You blinked twice as you watched him leave the livingroom before you turned and walked through the kitchen to head for the garage.

Rick had texted you a while ago telling you that he needed your help with something, but you were stopped almost immediately by Morty as soon as you walked in through the door.

Opening the garage door without knocking you stepped inside and seen Rick tinkering with whatever he had laying out on his desk.

"Hey, you needed me?"

You called out as you closed the door behind you. You were greeted with a belch while Rick kept his back to you.

"Hand me the -- the flat head beside you."

You walked over to his shelf that held the many different tools and different items the had acquired on all his whacky adventures. Picking up the tool he needed you walked over beside him and held it out for him.

"T-Thanks. Hey, what took you so long?"

He questioned his gaze fixated on some type of collar device he seemed to be toying with. You blinked slowly and crossed your arms over your chest as you leaned back against his work table.

"Morty stopped me. Wanted to tell me how weird it was that I was always hanging out with his grandpa and shit like that."

Rick narrowed his eyes a bit as he tightened the bolt on the side of the collar.

"D-Did you tell him -- did you tell him about - "

"Of course not I'm not an idiot!"

You scoffed narrowing your eyes as equally as Rick was doing right now only you were looking at him.

"He just thinks that I help you out here in the garage. Which I mean, technically isn't a lie either."

That brought a smirk to Rick's lips. He put the flat head down and picked up the collar looking at it.

"Here, put this around your neck."

He said handing you the silver device. You took it and looked it over for a minute.

"What is this a shock collar for humans?"

You half joked. You could never be too sure when it came to Rick Sanchez, you had learned your lesson regarding that.

"J-Just put it on and stop be-being stupid."

He said pulling out his flask and taking a swig. You sighed and put the object around your neck and locked it into place. You could seen a faint glow come from the front where you noticed a green little light had been placed.

"Okay? What's it suppose to do?"

You questioned fiddling with the collar for a moment before Rick stood up. He towered over you as he returned his flask to his inner lab pocket and then abruptly kissed you.

You were confused, but this wasn't the first time that Rick just randomly wanted something like this from you. But you were smart enough to know that it must have been something to do with the collar he had made.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and entered yours. You felt the pit of your stomach start to warm and suddenly you heard three beeps.

"Ah!"

You yelped out after the collar shocked you. You stared up wide eyed at Rick as you broke the kiss. Your whole jaw had locked up on you when the small shock came, but it didn't do anything to help the warmth in your stomach.

"W-What the fuck was that!?"

You questioned glaring up at Rick. He just smirked as he grabbed your hips and pushed you back and up onto his work bench.

"That was the electroshock that happened -- that happens everytime you start getting a l-little bit _too_ happy."

He informed you with a smirk. Your felt your face loose all color. Your stomach turned upside down. So it was a human shock collar. But why would Rick do something like this? He was Rick C-137. He wasn't evil or crazy, well crazy maybe, but he wasn't the type of guy who would intentionally hurt you... was he?

"Relax. The reason why I even made it was be-because you told me about your little -- your little BDSM shit. It shocks you t-to pleasure you."

You felt your cheeks warm. So the fact that Rick was doing this for your pleasure meant that he hadn't made it to hurt you, but to give you that little extra boost during your sexual encounters.

"H-Here, lemme see."

He said lowly as his hand slipped down the front of your jeans and instantly grinned.

"D-Damn, baby, you're so wet."

He teased causing you to gasp as his fingers found your clit. You heard those three quick little beeps again before the shock came. You yelped and arched your back, pushing your hot and sopping wet vigina further onto his hand.

You heard Rick groan and heard as his fingers pushed into you and his whole hand started moving up and down quickly. Your hands reached out and you grabbed his lab coat, pulling him closer and crashing your lips down onto his.

The two of you kissed in a sloppy manner as more beeps came and you were shocked again.

Rick grunted in the kiss, feeling a tingling sensation on your lips as the shock came. He pulled away right after.

" _Fuck_... you're soaking through your panties... t-that's _fucking hot,_ babe."

"Why don't you just fuck me already?"

You asked through heavy breathes as Rick's eyes widened and a playful smirk crossed his face.

"Al-alright baby, get ready f-for Daddy's big ol' dick then."


	2. Chapter 2

" _F-Fuck! R-Rick!"_

You grunted out feeling your walls become penetrated by his lanky dick. Sucking a deep breath in you heard the beeping and your body arched in pleasure and pain both.

Rick had made quick work of your pants and his own, allowing them to fall around his ankles. His fingers dug into your skin on your hips as he shoved his pelvis against yours.

Rick's own pleasurable sounds slipped from his clenched teeth as he focused on ramming you with everything he had. The echoing sound of slapping, wet skin could be heard clearly in the garage, which was one of the reasons Rick was making such quick work out of this encounter, he didn't want to get caught by his family.

God forbid Beth - or Jerry - were to walk in and see him fucking their young twenty-four year old niece while she had a shock collar on that shocked her everytime she felt a wave of pleasure go through her body.

He didn't want to have to explain that one to them.

"C-Come on baby. Yeah, you like -- you like that don't you?"

Rick's dirty talk caused the collar to beep again and shock the shit out of your now sore neck. You heard him give a deep chuckle as he thrusted forward with long and strong drawn out movements before he shoved himself back inside quickly and hard.

"Yo-you can't e-even lie to me because of that collar I made for you."

He was smirking as his pupils were locked onto you. You felt your body leaning back as your back came in contact with the work bench, allowing Rick to lean over top of you.

He grunted, drinking in the expression on your face as he watched with great enjoyment knowing that he was the one making you feel this way.

"W-What do you say to-to Daddy for the gift sweatheat?"

Rick teased causing your face to scrunch up after another shock came.

"T-Thank you, D-Daddy!"

You squealed out feeling Rick's cock inside of you. Your walls were so tight you could feel the veins around his dick. You closed your eyes and scrunched up your face feeling yourself starting to loose your mind from the amazing feeling Rick always seemed to give you.

It was odd.

It was odd how things came to be between you and Rick. When you first showed up, Rick never even batted an eye your way. He figured that because you were related to Jerry that you must have been as dumb as him.

But he was so wrong.

You proved yourself - more than once - to Rick that you were smart. True that you weren't anywhere near his level, but you were smart enough to the point where he didn't care being around you or talking to you. He was okay with you and the things you had to offer when helping him.

Maybe that's where things took a turn and wound up here?

Maybe all those late nights helping him here in his lab, being so close to him, maybe that's what started all of this that was happening now? Or maybe it was the fact that Rick had almost gotten the both of you killed - twice - attempting to go on some whacky filled adventure?

Either way something made Rick want to touch your hands more when passing him tools. Rick wanted more accidental contact with you when moving around you in small spaces during adventures.

Then finally it happened.

You were both extremely drunk, but it happened.

"R-Rick! I-I-I'm gonna cum!"

You cried out pulling Rick from his thoughts of just completely wrecking your body. While in his thoughts his thumb had wandered down between the two of you and he started to apply the right amount of pressure to help you cum.

Because he too was close as well.

"Come on babe. Cum around D-Daddy's cock!"

Rick ordered that came as a hiss. You tipped your head back and let out a silent scream. Your face making the famous "oh" face that Rick had seen several times now that just drove him completely insane.

The way your eyebrows frowed together. Your eyes closed and squinted. Your mouth open wide showing your teeth and tongue.

He couldn't take it. The collar was beeping like mad and your whole body shook. Rick clenched his teeth tightly and squeezed harder against your skin as he ramed himself into you a few more times before he exploded inside of you.

He exhaled deeply. Beads of sweat were sliding down his brow as he took the back of his hand and cleared them away. He inhaled greedily as he looked down at you.

The collar was no longer beeping and you laid there with a look somewhere between content and extremely pleased.

"Alright, y-you can take it off now, now that we know it works."

Rick said with a smug little smirk on his lips. You blushed a bit as you reached up and pulled off the collar, having it shut down once removed.

Rick pulled out of you and watched for a moment as his seed slid down your lips and some of your thigh.

"I'll make sure to give you s-some medicine since I came inside you. Last thing -- last thing I need is you knocked -- knocked up on me."

"Yeah, thank you."

"Hey don't -- don't mention it. After all -- what are friends for huh?"

You felt a large grin slip to your lips hearing the cheeky tone in Rick's voice as you just continued to lay there with your eyes closed and your body completely relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuous series, just split into different parts, but it's all one big story in the "Foxy Grandpa" series.


End file.
